memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Marsden
|birthplace = Providence, Rhode Island, USA |characters = Raymond Marr (voice); Grimp }} Jason Christopher Marsden is an American screen and voice actor who played the role of Grimp in the fourth season episode . He previously voiced Raymond Marr in the fifth season episode , for which he received no screen credit. Marsden was born in Providence, Rhode Island, but he moved to Fullerton, California with his parents in 1985. As an actor, he is remembered for his roles on such popular sitcoms as Full House, Boy Meets World, and Step By Step. As a voice actor, he is known for playing such characters as Cavin on Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Max Goof in A Goofy Movie, and Chester McBadbat in The Fairly OddParents. Screen acting roles Marsden started acting in 1986, becoming the third actor to play "Alan 'A. J.' Quartermaine, Jr." on the soap opera General Hospital. He made his film debut in the 1990 science fiction feature Robot Jox, which also featured Jeffrey Combs. From 1988 through 1991, Marsden starred as Eddie Munster in The Munsters Today. John Schuck played his on-screen father, Herman Munster, and Lee Meriwether played his mother, Lily Munster. Marsden was nominated for four Young Artist Awards for his performance on this show. Marsden also received Young Artist Award nominations for his guest appearances on the television shows Anything But Love and Baywatch. He was also nominated for his performance in the 1992 film Mr. Saturday Night, which starred Julie Warner and featured an appearance by Tim Russ. In 1992, Marsden played the mysterious Dash X on the cult horror-mystery series Eerie, Indiana. The following year, he became a regular on the short-lived NBC comedy series Almost Home (formerly known as The Torkelsons), for which he received another Young Artist Award nomination. In the Almost Home episode "To Date or Not to Date?", his character Gregory Morgan complains about missing Deep Space Nine to have a family dinner. During the 1994-1995 television season, Marsden had a recurring role on two television series: Full House (as "Nelson Burkhand") and Boy Meets World (as a character also named "Jason Marsden"). His work on the latter earned him his last Young Artist Award nomination and also allowed him to work with fellow Star Trek alumni Shay Astar, Katie Jane Johnston, Herschel Sparber, and Musetta Vander. Marsden had a supporting role in the 1996 Ridley Scott film White Squall, which starred John Savage. Marsden also had a supporting role in the 1997 comedy film Tojan War. From 1997 through 1998, Marsden played "Rich Halke" as a regular of the sitcom Step by Step, having previously played the role as a recurring character between 1993 and 1996. Since 2000, Marsden has made guest appearances on such shows as Ally McBeal, Just Shoot Me, and Will & Grace. He also made two appearances on the CBS legal drama Shark, on which star Jeri Ryan was a regular. In addition, Marsden had roles in the TV movies How to Make a Monster (with Steven Culp) and Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt (with Ray Buktenica, Christopher Darga, Frank Gorshin, Jim Jansen, the aforementioned Lee Meriwether, Todd Merrill, Julie Newmar, Julia Rose, Joel Swetow, and Steve Vinovich). His recent film credits have included 2005's Fun with Dick and Jane (in which he and Scott L. Schwartz played convenient store clerks) and 2006's Nice Guys (co-starring Andy Dick). Voice-over roles Marsden was the fourth actor to voice Cavin, the Human boy who befriends the Gummi Bears, in Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears. He voiced the character for the show's fourth and fifth seasons (1988 and 1989, respectively), after which he was replaced by another Star Trek alumnus, R.J. Williams. Marsden, however, was the only actor to voice Cavin for more than one season. Following his work on Gummi Bears, Marsden voiced Peter Pan on Peter Pan and the Pirates, which also featured Tony Jay. For his work on this series, Marsden was nominated for a Young Artist Award in the "Outstanding Voice-Over in an Animation Series" category. He received another Young Artist Award nomination for voicing Thackery Binx (a boy turned into a cat) in the 1993 live-action Disney film Hocus Pocus. Star Trek: Voyager guest star Charles Rocket had an on-screen role in this film. Over the span of nine years, Marsden voiced Maximilian "Max" Goof, the teenage son of classic Disney cartoon character Goofy. The first time was in the 1995 animated Disney film A Goofy Movie, which also featured the voice of Wallace Shawn as Max's high school principal. Marsden reprised the role of Max in the 2000 direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie (with Bebe Neuwirth) and subsequently played the character on the television series House of Mouse and in the video Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (narrated by Clive Revill). Marsden was the voice of young Shere Khan the Tiger (a character voiced as an adult by the aforementioned Tony Jay) and young Prince Louie the Ape in the Disney series Jungle Cubs, with Pamela Segall voicing Baloo the Bear and David L. Lander and Michael McKean voicing Arthur and Cecil, a pair of vultures. Marsden's subsequent television voice-over roles include: Garrett Miller on Extreme Ghostbusters; Jack on Xyber 9: Red Dawn (with Rene Auberjonois voicing the title character and Tony Jay voicing Machestro); Mungo the ape on Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (starring Olivia d'Abo as the voice of Jane); Tino Tonitini on Disney's The Weekenders; Richie Foley aka Gear on Static Shock; Snapper Carr on Justice League; Chase Young on Xiaolin Showdown; Matt Olsen aka Shagon on W.I.T.C.H.; and Danger Duck on Loonatics Unleashed. In addition, Marsden was a voice actor in the 1998 direct-to-video release The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, the sequel to Disney's 1994 theatrical hit The Lion King. In this movie, Marsden is the voice of the adult Kovu, while former Star Trek: Voyager cast member Jennifer Lien voiced Kovu's sister, Vitani, and Voyager guest star Andy Dick voiced Kovu's brother, Nuka. Interestingly, Kovu's singing voice was supplied by Gene Miller, who also sang the theme song for Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, which Marsden had been a part of ten years earlier. Marsden is currently the voice of Chester McBadbat on the popular Nickelodeon cartoon The Fairly OddParents. He took over the role from Frankie Muniz in 2003. Other Trek connections Films *''Almost an Angel'' (1990) with Parley Baer Television *''Murphy Brown'' episode "The Summer of '77" (1989) with John Hostetter and Rick Scarry *''Blossom'' episode "The Test" (1992) with Gregg Daniel *''Monty'' episode "Those Who Can't Teach, Teach Gym at David's School" (1994) with Lee Arenberg *''Family Reunion: A Relative Nightmare'' (1995 TV movie) with Susan French, Gerrit Graham, and David L. Lander *''Courthouse'' episode "Justice Delayed" (1995) with Dan Gauthier, Bob Gunton, Mariette Hartley, and Patrick Kilpatrick *''Kirk'' episode "Smart and Smarter" (1995) with Jim Jansen *''Clueless'' episode "Secrets & Lies" (1997) with Wallace Shawn *''Promised Land'' episode "When Darkness Falls" (1998) with Kaj-Erik Eriksen and Randy Oglesby *''Even Stevens'' episode "Your Toast" (2002) with Tom Virtue *"Teen Titans" episode "Snowblind" (2005) with Ed O'Ross External links * * * es:Jason Marsden Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:Voice performers